


Unplanned

by Snailsway



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailsway/pseuds/Snailsway
Summary: Brett doesn't think they should keep the baby; Eddy isn't so sure.(Or, so many twitter/youtube mpreg comments, but no fics so I wrote one)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Unplanned

Brett and Eddy started sleeping together during quarantine because, well, they were two guys in their twenties who had urgent needs and no outlet.

More specifically, they were sitting on Eddy’s bed watching TV one night and Brett had turned to Eddy to make a comment when Eddy suddenly leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t know,” Eddy replied in a low, breathless voice. “But can I kiss you again?”

Brett forgot what he said, or if he said anything at all. It didn’t really matter. Eddy kissed him again, and again, and at some point, Eddy pushed him until he lay flat on the bed and took off his glasses and their clothes disappeared and then Eddy was inside him and, after the initial moments, it felt surprisingly good.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, Eddy with a satisfied grin and Brett exhausted, with his eyes half-shut.

“We should do that again,” said Eddy.

Brett scoffed and curled up facing the other way.

*

Of course, they did end up doing it again, and again.

Sometimes, they would be filming a video and Eddy would be staring at Brett unblinkingly with a teasing smirk or an indulgent smile and their camera would conveniently “run out of battery.”

Sometimes, Brett would be leaving Eddy’s house late at night, and Eddy would grab him by the wrist and pull him back to kiss him. _Stay_ , he would suggest as he lips trailed down Brett’s neck, and Brett would find it difficult to say no.

Sometimes, their eyes would happen to meet over their violins when they played, and a kiss (and everything that followed) would be almost inevitable.

*

It was all fine and fun until one day in October, Brett felt deliriously faint after breakfast and vomited up everything he just ate.

Eddy was there, rubbing his back and observing him with a look of concern.

“I’m fine. It’s probably just an upset stomach.”

“Yeah, probably,” Eddy agreed, though he sounded not too sure.

At the back of their minds, they were thinking the same thought.

The thing was, Eddy never used a condom, at first because he didn’t have one handy, and later because it felt good not to use one and they figured male pregnancies were so rare that it wasn’t worth the effort. It was a one in a billion chance.

“But maybe, just in case, like hypothetically…should we go see a doctor?”

*

The doctor smiled cheerfully at them and said with a heavy Singapore accent, “Congratulations, gentlemen!”

Well, shit.

*

“We can’t keep it,” Brett declared, once they were home again. “No one has time for a baby, and we’re not, like, even a couple. It would be awful for the kid.”

“…Yeah. Yeah, I mean, I guess. Well, it’s really your decision. I respect and support whatever you want to do.”

But Eddy was staring at Brett’s belly as he said this, his gaze curiously bright and tender. Tentatively, he reached over and touched Brett’s stomach over his shirt. “Do you…feel anything?”

“No,” Brett replied coldly. “Anyway, that’s my decision, that we can’t keep it. I’ll make an appointment soon.”

“Okay,” said Eddy. He looked a little sad though, and a little nervous. He took Brett’s hand and held it. “Hey, I’m sorry, for…not being more careful.” He stared into Brett’s eyes as he said this, and Brett knew he meant it. “We’re still…you don’t hate me, do you?”

Brett exhaled softly. “No. It’s just bad luck.”

“Is it?” Eddy said quietly. He looked as if he wanted to reach for Brett’s belly again, but stopped himself just in time. “I’ll go with you to the appointment. If that’s really what you’ve decided.”

“It is.”

Only now, somehow, Brett wasn’t so sure either.

*

Two weeks later, Brett still hadn’t made the appointment. He couldn’t, because he was bedridden from the morning sickness. With every small move causing an intense nausea that he’d never experienced before, he spent most of his days wallowing beneath thick blankets with the curtains drawn. Eddy had forbidden him from working.

“I hate this,” he said weakly.

Eddy, who was sitting in the bed next to him, glanced at him with a look full of sympathy. He massaged Brett’s head gently with one hand as he operated his mouse with the other.

“What are you working on, anyway?”

“Uh. Just editing some old videos, and stuff. Emails. The usual.”

Brett eyed him with suspicion and, when Eddy left to use the restroom, crawled over to peek at his browser tabs.

_Stages of Pregnancy_

_Pregnancy Health Tips_

_How to Cope With Morning Sickness_

_Baby Names_

“Baby names?” Brett muttered. His eyes widened when he saw the one Eddy had highlighted. “ _Yehudi_? What the _fuck_ , Eddy Chen.”

Eddy returned to the room just then and he replied Brett’s glare with a sheepish chuckle. “Well, I was just thinking, if you give the baby a prodigy’s name, it might help. I also read that tri-syllabic names tend to be more easily remembered. Like Houdini. Or Dumbledore. I mean, not that it matters. I would love the baby no matter what, obviously—”

“Eddy, I’m not having the baby,” Brett said, exasperated.

“Oh. Yeah, I-I know. It’s just a thought experiment, that’s all. Anyway, I got you some tea, in case that helps.”

“Thanks.”

The tea did help and a few minutes later, Brett was drifting asleep again. Just before he lost consciousness, he felt Eddy lay his head against his stomach. Brett would’ve complained, except that he was too tired and the weight and warmth of Eddy’s head felt oddly comforting.

*

The morning sickness got a little better with time and after awhile, Brett could keep food down again. To celebrate, Eddy insisted that he would cook something great.

“But you don’t know how to cook,” Brett pointed out.

“I’ve been watching Youtube videos. I think I can do it.”

Brett had his doubts, and if the resulting carnage in their kitchen was anything to go by, Eddy should never be allowed to cook again. Still, it was a nice gesture and a subtle, sweet smile lifted the corners of Brett’s lips as he worked his way through uneven chunks of undercooked cabbage and overcooked meat.

Afterwards, Eddy agreed to take a breather from work and watch a movie with Brett. The movie had won a bunch of awards but was awfully slow and neither of them were very focused on it.

Halfway through, Eddy scooted closer and placed an arm around Brett’s waist. Brett hesitantly rested his head on Eddy’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better…”

Eddy looked down at him with a soft smile and said _that’s good_. There lurked in his eyes a small gleam of desire. Brett felt his cheeks grow hot. It had been a long time since Eddy had touched him. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Eddy’s for a slow kiss.

“We really shouldn’t,” Eddy murmured, but he was obviously just saying that and didn't mean it, because he pulled Brett closer to deepen the kiss and his hands had slipped up Brett’s shirt.

He had just finished making a mark on Brett’s neck when the phone rang.

“No, just leave it,” Brett whined, when Eddy tried to pull away.

Eddy chuckled low in his throat. “Can’t. It’s my mom.”

“Why’s she calling you?”

“Dunno, but feel like I should take it.” Eddy kissed Brett on the forehead. “Just watch the movie. I’ll be right back.”

Brett pouted but settled back against the couch. He could just make out bits and pieces of Eddy’s conversation in the hallway.

_Yeah he’s feeling better. Is there anything I should be doing?_

_Ginseng? Okay. **Snow fungus?** Nah, that sounds gross, I don’t think he wants to eat that. Good for pregnancy? Yeah, but…_

_Yeah, I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry…_

_Don’t tire him out? What? **Mum** , I’m not discussing that with you._

Brett snickered quietly to himself as he listened.

Then he glanced down at his expanding stomach and sighed as he put a hand over it. 

What in the world am I supposed to do with you, he wondered.

*

A few nights later, Brett woke up at around 1 AM from a restless slumber with an intense craving for sour, dried plums.

“The kind from the Asian super market,” he explained, after shaking Eddy awake.

Eddy stared at him blearily. “Where am I supposed to get that?”

“I don’t know. There’s like a 7-Eleven down the street. Maybe they have it. Go check.”

Eddy yawned and stretched, then slowly got out of bed. “Okay, but if they don’t have it, do you think sour gummies will do the trick?”

“…You’re actually going…?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you ask me to?” Eddy asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

Brett’s heart pulsated unnaturally in his chest. He sunk deeper into the blanket to hide his blushing face. “Yeah. Be careful.”

Eddy smiled and ruffled his hair. “K. I’ll be back soon.”

Unfortunately, the store didn’t have sour plums, but Eddy came back with a whole assortment of other sour candies for Brett to try.

“Thanks,” said Brett as he happily munched away. “These jellies are pretty good.”

Eddy climbed back into bed and watched Brett with a sleepy, content smile.

“Okay, just don’t eat too much and make yourself sick,” he said. “And make sure you go to sleep soon.”

“Kay.”

And then, just before Eddy closed his eyes and drifted off, he mumbled, “Love you. Good night.”

Brett didn’t quite hear him at first because he was preoccupied with the candy wrapper. By the time he’d fully processed what Eddy said, Eddy was already dead asleep.

What did he say? _What did he say?_

Brett stared at Eddy for a long time that night, searching for answers and finding none.

*

It was late December, but Singapore nights remained warm and humid.

“Let’s go for a stroll.” Brett suggested.

Eddy shook his head. It’s too late, and you need your rest.”

“Just a short one,” Brett pleaded. “I’ve been cooped up for weeks, dude. I need some air.”

Eddy continued trying to reason with him, but eventually gave in, as he always did nowadays. Not that Eddy really fought him on anything before, but you really couldn’t say no to a pregnant person.

They ambled to the local park by the bridge, where they stood side by side at the edge of the water, marveling at the city’s infinite nights. A pleasant breeze caressed their cheeks. Eddy wore an oddly pensive look.

Brett leaned his head against Eddy’s shoulder and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

Eddy didn’t respond right away, but he wrapped his arm around Brett and pulled him closer. After a few moments, he said softly, “My family, I guess. I miss them sometimes.”

“Hmm…”

For a few moments more, they stood in comfortable silence as they each worked through their own thoughts. Then Brett cleared his throat and said, “So I've been thinking…you definitely can’t name our child Yehudi, or Houdini, or Dumbledore. That’s fair, right?”

Brett felt Eddy’s arm tense, and when he looked up, he saw that Eddy’s gentle eyes were wide with incredulity.

“Our child…?” Eddy repeated. His voice shook a little. “Do you mean…do you mean it?”

“Yeah. But-but…well, if I have the kid, you definitely have to pay half the childcare costs, and you can’t leave or find another girlfriend or whatever…so last chance, if you want to do any of that, you have to let me know now—”

Eddy stopped Brett mid-sentence by throwing his arms around Brett and pulling him in for an embrace that was almost suffocating, one so tight that Brett had a feeling he might never let go.

“Don’t be stupid, Brett Yang,” Eddy whispered in a muffled voice. “How could I—I could never—I love you! Don’t you know that?”

Brett let out a choked laugh. “Yeah. I know.” He added, shyly, “And …um…you know, in case it wasn’t clear, I ... love you too.”

Eddy was laughing too now, his eyes glittering with an almost childlike joy. He kissed Brett gently. "So, I guess that means we'll have a small family of our own soon...?" 

A small smile spread across Brett's face. "I guess so." 

**Author's Note:**

> My insta followers will know that I plagiarized myself at the end LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this cheese fest.


End file.
